Twin Knights
by atds0724
Summary: Seeing double? Nope! They're really two of them! Twins that resemble Meta Knight are knights of Dreamland and sons of King Dedede. Who will be the new king? Well, just read the story so you know!
1. Chapter 1: King

When I look at the bright sky, I feel relaxed. I don't mind anything at all. I just sit under a tree. Waiting. Waiting for that someone to come to me. But there is no one. No one to be found where I am. In a graveyard, where people lie and sleep, sleep for eternity, where no one living except me, to be found.

atdsxmetaknight

**_"It's been a very long time since I updated to . This is a new story of Meta Knight in human form. Well- let's just say that it's TWO Meta Knights in human form."_**

--Twin Knights--

Chapter 1: King

"WHAT?!!!" Everyone heard Prince Makkura's voice from outside the castle. "Why should he be the king before me?!" he whined.

"Because I'm better than you." Misoka straightly said.

"LIAR!!!!!! TAKE THIS!!!" Makkura munched and punched him, Misoka ignored the pain. Misoka and Makkura are twins. But not normal ones, they're knights.

"Hey!" They both turned and faced to their father, the King Dedede. "Give Misoka a break, Makkura. He IS kinda better." Beside him, was Dr. Escargon, a doctor and a scientist.

"Being better does'nt mean he's gonna be king! For pete's sake we're twins!" Makkura shouted, "Same age, blood, birth date, mostly everything!"

Dedede rubbed his chin, "Hmm..you have a point there. Escargon, what else can we do to have our new king?"

"They can have a duel, whoever wins gets to be king." Escargon checked his list. "Or- this process."

The twins looked up. "The twin knights must find the same person from two dimensions, one royal blooded, and the other common. The twins will marry them. But before any of that-"

"**The twin knights must be jointed together to form one king."**

**................................................**

"WHAT?!" -Makkura

"I like it." -Misoka

"EH?!?" -Makkura

Misoka looked at Makkura, "What? It's allot better than fighting each other-and me being king. Right?"

Makkura blushed, "I'm guessing Escargon-dono has the right girl for us." Misoka pointed out.

"Yes, that's true. Her name's Arane Kaina Hikaro." Escargon summoned a portal.

"Right!" Misoka shouted. "Ahh!" Makkura covered his eyes by the bright light.

"Oh, take care of yourself. Okay, old man?" Misoka said to his father while he disappeared.

"Hey! Being blind doesn't mean I'm growing old!" Dedede laughed.

SSSHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWW

"WAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!" Makkura shouted as he fell in the dimensional hole.

Misoka looked at him.

"Hey Bro, good luck finding that girl!" Misoka smiled. Makkura paused, "Hmph!"

-Where Misoka is-

A silent but perfect landing was made by Misoka, acting cool and all. He was at the edge of a thick forest.

"Well-" Misoka cracked his head, "Here I go."

He looked down, seeing a great view of the Avalon Kingdom.

* * *

**_I love it when I make fanfics about Meta Knight! So anyway the first part of this fanfic is quite short so don't think that this is a very short story.  
Please review and no flames plz!  
By the way I want to say hi to my friends in Fanfiction, mia826 and Ayane the Game Master.X3  
Again, please review! _**

**_And if you have the time, please check out my profile in Deviantart to look at the pictures of the Twin Knights.  
Just send me a message so I know!_**

**_-atdsxmetaknight_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: A Start

Chapter 2: A Start

-Avalon Kingdom-

Misoka jumped down the cliff, landing near the front doors of the castle.

"INTRUDER ALERT!!" A soldier yelled. The soldiers hustled around Misoka, "Wait, you don't understand. I'm looking for a girl named-"

"What is happening without my presence?!" a man with dark long hair came out of the huge doors of the castle.

"Lord Fari!" All the soldiers bowed down to him, Misoka still standing out of the crowd.

"Who are you and what is your mission in my kingdom?" the king asked.

"I am Prince Misoka Star, the knight of Dreamland, where it lies in Popstar. I am here to look for a girl named Arane Kaina Hikaro. Is she a resident in your kingdom?"

"You know you should call her princess since that Arane you're looking for is the king's daughter."

Misoka looked up like the others, he saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Having emerald wings and a star mark on her forehead. She jumped off the cliff and went in front of him.

"Are you her?" he asked.

"What do you think?" She flicked her hair. "What do you want?"

Misoka paused, "Will you....marry me?"

It was a sudden pause...

*slap*

"NO."

Everyone sweatdropped. "I don't like those knights who ask that question out of nowhere." Arane explained. "Besides-I don't even think you're WORTHY to even marry a princess like me."

Misoka held his breath, and said "Lord Fari, I'll give you **100,000,000 gold** to marry your daughter."

"Make it 100,000,000,000 gold." The king decided.

"Deal." Misoka and Lord Fari shook hands.

"WHAT?!!!? F-f-FATHER?!!!!?" Arane was shocked."He's trying to BUY me!!!!!!!"

"eh?" her father didn't understand.

"Right. I'll put this in my 'to-do' list; Give future wife's father 100,000,000,000 gold after wedding." Misoka wrote down on a notepad.

"Soldiers, back to your stations! The situation is over." Fari commanded.

"......"Arane was tempered, "Hey-"  
"I will not cook for you-we will not share bathrooms- and we will not sleep with each other!! Got it?" Arane pointed straight to him. She also interrupted him.

"...okay." Misoka blushed.

"Oh yeah. I'm giving you 50 days to make me trust you and to get along with each other!" She went back to the castle.

"I'm thinking that getting along with each other will take a very very very long time." Misoka murmured.

* * *

**_Another short chapter-wahhhh....  
Anyway..._**

**_Hi mia826! Hi Ayane the Game master!!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_-atdsxmetaknight_**


End file.
